Saturdays with Tatsuya
by Regenhardt
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATED] Pertemuan kami tak akan pernah berakhir. {21y.o!Tatsuya x 21y.o!Kagami} Mind to RnR? :"
1. Chapter 1

**Setelah lama saya hiatus dari dunia FF, akhirnya saya kembali lagi. ;w; /slapped**

**Baru kali ini saya membuat FF dengan **_**casts **_**Tatsuya dan Kagami. Saya harap kalian semua suka dengan FF ini. ;w;**

**Dan sesuai judulnya, saya hanya akan mem-posting chapter per chapter hanya pada hari Sabtu. ;w;)a**

**Kali ini… FF yang dapat menggetarkan hati- /dibuang**

**Yosh, tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi!**

**Happy reading! \(;w;)/**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki (saya tidak punya apa-apa tapi jari untuk mengetik...)  
**

**Based on a true story by Mitch Albom.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku sambil memandang ke luar jendela, menikmati manusia-manusia yang berjalan melewati daerah rumahku—seperti tak punya tujuan. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam biasa jika saja 'dia' tidak mengirimiku pesan. Segera kuambil ponselku dan kulihat layarnya.

Tatsuya.

**From : Tatsuya**

**Subject : Hey.**

**Bagaimana harimu? Kau sudah makan malam 'kan? Jangan tidur terlalu larut.**

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Senyumanku mengembang. Senyuman pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Himuro Tatsuya, seorang pemain basket yang sekarang sudah berumur 21 tahun yang pernah mengajariku basket saat aku masih kecil. Dia orang yang lembut dan baik hati., juga sangat lincah. Kami tidak bertemu lagi setelah lulus SMA, dan jujur saja, aku merasa agak kecewa. Saat SMA, aku cukup sering bermain _one-on-one _dengannya.

Sosok kakak yang sempurna di mataku.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa main basket lagi?

Suatu pagi pada musim panas, saat itu umurnya masih 19 tahun. Dia terkena demam dan hidungnya mimisan. Karena ayahnya bekerja, Himuro diantar ke rumah sakit oleh ibunya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, Himuro diantar ke ruang pasien dan ibunya dipanggil.

"Dengan Bu Himuro?"

"Ya."

"Anak Anda…" Dokter tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa dengan anak saya?"

Dokter menelan ludah sekilas, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap perempuan yang tampak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"…menderita_ leukemia_. Atau kanker darah. Sudah stadium tiga."

Mata ibu Tatsuya membulat. Ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak mungkin dia terkena _leukemia_! Dia sehat-sehat saja!"

Dokter menghela napas.

"Anak Anda harus tahu akan hal ini."

"Jangan!" seru sang ibu dengan berlinang air mata. "Saya saja belum bisa menerimanya, apalagi dia…!"

"Bu, dia harus tahu akan penyakitnya. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan punya harapan untuk sembuh."

Ibu Tatsuya kembali duduk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Apa dia bisa disembuhkan?"

"Bisa, tapi dia harus menjalani serangkaian operasi."

Dokter menemani ibu Tatsuya selama kurang lebih satu jam. Sederet pertanyaan yang diajukan ibu Tatsuya dijawab oleh sang dokter dengan sabar, Setelah itu, Tatsuya diberitahu soal penyakitnya. Awalnya dia tidak terima. Terbukti setelah diberitahu, dia sempat melompat dari ranjangnya dan berteriak. Tapi, akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Tatsuya duduk di ranjangnya kembali sambil memandang keluar jendela, menatap manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang tanpa arah.

'Mengapa dunia tak ikut berhenti?' batinnya. 'Apakah mereka tak merasakan guncangan yang tengah kualami?'

Jika kuingat lagi, hal itu sungguh menyedihkan.

Saat pertama kali aku menjenguknya, dia sedang duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"Oh, Taiga. Selamat siang," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. Aku sudah tahu akan penyakitnya, dan aku tidak ingin bicara banyak.

"Hari ini lumayan dingin, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh dan bermain _one-on-one _lagi denganmu."

Aku juga, dan aku pasti akan memenangkan yang berikutnya!

Ia tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah…"

Tatsuya menunduk sedikit, kemudian memegangi dadanya.

Ada apa? tanyaku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

Aku meminta maaf karena aku sudah mengganggunya. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, bermaksud untuk pulang.

Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Taiga," panggilnya.

"Datanglah kembali untuk menjenguk sahabatmu yang mulai lemah ini."

Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Aku merasa agak jengkel karena tingkahnya, dan berjanji bahwa aku akan datang Sabtu depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabtu Pertama : Bicara Tentang Dunia**

Aku masuk ke kamar Tatsuya di lantai dua, nomor 107. Tatsuya sudah berada di ranjangnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Sebuah infus telah ditanamkan di punggung tangan kirinya. Saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia segera menoleh dan melihat ke arahku.

"Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu," seruku, sambil mengangkat sebuah tas hitam yang kubawa. Dalam perjalanan dari rumah aku singgah ke sebuah swalayan dan membeli sedikit makanan—sushi, yoghurt, dan takoyaki.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Dia menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Dan aku menurut. Aku duduk sambil meletakkan makanan yang kubawa di atas meja di dekat ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan, aku sakit apa?"

Ya.

"Awalnya aku tak terima."

Aku mengerti.

"Setelah sel kankerku sudah sampai atas, aku harus bergantung pada orang lain. Ini sangat meresahkanku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus menikmatinya."

Menikmatinya?

"Ya. Aku harus memandang hidup ini secara unik. Aku tak bisa pergi ke sekolah, tak bisa belajar dengan baik, dan aku tak bisa main basket. Namun aku duduk di sini, mengisi hari-hariku yang semakin berkurang."

Jangan berkata begitu. Kau membuatku merinding.

Ia hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat aku sedang melahap yoghurt yang tadi kubawa, kulihat Tatsuya sedang mendengarkan radio melalui _headset_-nya. Aku dapat mendengarnya sedikit karena memang suaranya agak keras. Sepertinya dia sedang mendengarkan berita.

Kau masih peduli dengan berita terbaru?

"Tentu saja. Apa menurutmu karena ajal hampir menjemputku, aku tidak boleh peduli dengan berita terbaru?"

Mungkin.

Tatsuya menghela napas. "Mungkin kau benar, Taiga. Seharusnya aku tak usah peduli dengan berita di dunia. Toh, aku juga tidak akan tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi yang satu ini agak sulit dijelaskan. Sekarang aku merasa menderita. Tadi pagi, aku menonton berita tentang pembunuhan massal, dan secara tidak sadar aku menangis. Tak ada satu pun orang yang kukenal, tapi rasanya aku seperti diseret untuk ikut merasakan penderitaan mereka."

Tatsuya menatap kedua mata _crimson_-ku.

"Kau tak keberatan, bukan? Maksudku, melihat pria menangis?"

Tidak, jawabku cepat.

"Tapi suatu hari nanti akan kubuat kau menangis." Tatsuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ya, ya, sahutku.

"Ya, ya," katanya.

Kami pun tertawa.

Sewaktu aku bersiap pergi, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan datang Sabtu depan," kataku.

Sabtu depan, ulangku.

Tatsuya tersenyum.

Kita Manusia Sabtu.

"Manusia Sabtu," ulangnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk, kemudian membukanya lagi dan menatapku.

"Taiga, mungkin kau bingung, kenapa aku terharu saat melihat penderitaan orang-orang yang tak kukenal?"

Kenapa?

"Karena aku belajar cara untuk memberikan cinta kita, dan membiarkan cinta itu datang. Biarkan cinta itu datang. Kita mengira bahwa jika kita terpengaruh, kita akan jadi lembek. Tapi ada seseorang yang bernama Levinas berkata, 'Cinta adalah satu-satunya perbuatan yang rasional.'"

"Cinta adalah satu-satunya perbuatan yang rasional," ulangnya.

Walaupun bukan kebiasaanku, tapi aku mendekatinya, mendekapnya, kemudian memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal di pipinya. Kurasakan rambut hitamnya menggores wajahku.

"Jadi kau akan datang Sabtu depan, 'kan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabtu Ketiga : Bicara Tentang Emosi**

Sudah tiga minggu aku tidak mengunjungi Tatsuya. Itu karena setelah kunjungan keduaku, aku mendapat pesan dari Tatsuya untuk jangan menjenguknya dulu. Saat kutanya kenapa, dia malah tidak menjawab. Aku menjadi cemas dan panik. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Pada minggu yang keempat, aku mendapat pesan dari ibu Tatsuya. Dia memintaku untuk menjenguk Tatsuya, maka tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Tatsuya dirawat. Tak lupa aku mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli makanan lagi untuknya.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, kulihat ibu Tatsuya sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Dia menoleh ke arahku saat aku mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya.

"Oh, Taiga," sapanya. "Keadaan Tatsuya semakin buruk…"

Maaf, kataku pelan. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tante yakin dia akan sangat senang jika melihatmu lagi," katanya dengan cepat.

"Rambutnya sering rontok dan emosinya mulai sedikit tidak stabil. Obat yang harus diminumnya juga sudah terlalu banyak sehingga dia sering mual dan muntah."

Sekilas perempuan itu melihat ke arah tas belanjaanku, maka ia tersenyum.

"Sebagian makanan yang kau bawakan untuknya tidak dimakan."

Ini membuatku terkejut.

Tidak dimakan? Aku bertanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang padaku.

"Dia tidak ingin membuatmu kecil hati."

Aku tidak akan kecil hati, kataku. Aku hanya ingin membawakannya sesuatu…

"Kau sudah membawakannya sesuatu. Dia selalu ingin sekali segera bertemu lagi denganmu. Selama tiga minggu ini, dia harus menjalani serangkaian operasi, dan dia sering tidak bisa tidur malam karena memikirkan keadaan Taiga."

Tidak, kataku pelan. Dia tidak boleh mencemaskanku.

Perempuan itu tertawa, kemudian memintaku untuk segera ke kamar Tatsuya. Aku pun menurut. Sebelumnya, dia berkata begini padaku.

"Menurut tante, kau sudah membawakan sesuatu untuk Tatsuya. Kau telah membawakannya… sebuah makna hidup. Itu baik, bukan?"

Saya harap demikian, jawabku. Setelah itu, aku pergi meninggalkan ibu Tatsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kondisi Tatsuya sekarang semakin buruk. Rambutnya menipis, dan sekarang dia mengenakan topi untuk menutupi kepalanya—mungkin dia tidak ingin aku melihatnya dalam kondisi lemah seperti itu. Dia mulai batuk-batuk dan napasnya sering tersengal-sengal. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, dia memejamkan matanya.

"Yang kulakukan sekarang," lanjutnya, masih dengan mata terpejam., "adalah mematikan perasaan."

Mematikan perasaan?

"Ya. Dan ini penting—tidak hanya untuk orang yang tinggal menanti ajal sepertiku, tapi orang sepertimu yang masih sehat."

Ia membuka matanya. Kemudian mengembuskan napas. "Kau tahu salah satu yang diajarkan Buddhisme? Jangan mengikat diri pada kebendaan, karena segala sesuatu tidak kekal."

Kedua matanya tertuju padaku. "Mematikan perasaan bukan berarti kita tidak membiarkan pengalaman meresap ke dalam diri kita. Sebaliknya, kita membiarkan pengalaman meresap penuh. Itulah sebabnya kemudian kita bisa mematikan perasaan."

Aku masih bingung, kataku. Tak mungkin aku bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan otakku yang masih agak lemot ini.

"Kita ambil saja contoh salah satu emosi—cinta kepada seseorang, misalnya. Kalau kau menahan emosi itu—kalau kita tdak membiarkan diri mengalaminya—kita tidak akan pernah bisa mematikan rasa. Kita terlalu takut merasa nyeri, sakit, sedih akibat cinta."

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. "Tapi jika kau membiarkan diri mengalami emosi itu, kau akan tahu arti sakit. Kau akan tahu arti sedih, akan tahu arti cinta. Dan suatu saat nanti kau mengatakan 'Baiklah. Aku telah mengalami emosi itu. Aku kenal emosi itu. Sekarang aku perlu mematikan rasa dari emosi itu.'"

Aku mengerti, kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Mematikan perasaan, mengosongkan kepala—_deatchment_," katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa sakit di sekitar dadanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal lagi, dan secara refleks aku mendekapnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Tatsuya?" tanyaku, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutku.

"Aku… tak apa-apa," jawabnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti tadi. Dan pada saat seperti inilah aku mematikan rasa. Jika aku mati dalam keadaan sesak napas, aku harus mampu mematikan rasa dari kengerian, dan berkata 'Inilah saatku.' Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia dalam cengkeraman rasa takut. Aku ingin mengalami semuanya, merasakan kedamaian, baru pergi. Kau mengerti maksudku, Taiga?"

Aku mengerti.

Tapi jangan pergi sekarang, kataku dengan cepat.

Tatsuya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tidak. Belum. Belum saatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YAA CHAPTER 3- /apa**

**Setiap hari saya selalu mikir "Ayo cepetan hari Sabtu... mau posting chapter berikutnya..." ;w;**

**Soal Tatsuya yang tadi mengambil ajaran Buddhisme, maaf, sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak mengaitkan sara, tapi apa salahnya kita ambil sisi positif tiap ajaran dari agama berbeda? ^^**

**Mind to RnR? :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sabtu Keempat : Bicara Tentang Maaf**

"Maafkan dirimu sendiri sebelum kau memaafkan orang lain."

Itulah yang dikatakannya padaku Sabtu lalu, sebelum aku pulang. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di sampingnya, menemaninya yang asyik sendiri dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Taiga," panggilnya, "tidak ada untungnya menyimpan dendam atau bersikap keras kepala."

Aku mengangguk. Saat dia mengatakan 'keras kepala', aku teringat saat aku masih di SMA. Saat kakiku cedera, dan pelatih menyuruhku untuk istirahat total. Tetapi aku membangkang.

Tatsuya tertawa pelan. "Tidak hanya orang lain yang perlu kita maafkan. Kau juga harus memaafkan diri sendiri."

Diri sendiri?

"Ya. Untuk semua yang tidak kita kerjakan. Untuk semua yang seharusnya sudah kita kerjakan. Aku pernah menghukum diriku sendiri karena penyakit ini. Jika aku tidak sakit, aku pasti masih bisa bermain basket. Tapi aku tahu, semua itu sia-sia. Maka berdamailah. Berdamailah dengan dirimu dan orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Aku mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa malu. Dan ternyata Tatsuya sadar akan hal itu.

Dia tertawa, mengejekku.

"Kau mau menggenggam tanganku 'kan, Taiga?"

Tidak, kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku. Jangan sembarangan.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, lalu menonjok pelan pipiku.

"Tak usah malu-malu!" serunya dengan tegas. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Genggam saja tanganku sepuasmu, karena bisa jadi ini adalah saat terakhirmu untuk menyentuhku."

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tanganmu hangat," bisiknya.

Tidak juga.

"Oh ya, Taiga. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Aku menunggu tanpa bicara.

"Jika aku bisa mempunyai seorang adik, aku mau adikku adalah kau."

Aku menunduk, dan merasa tersipu. Aku tidak usah merasa bersalah jika menyatakan ketersediaanku.

Yang kutakutkan adalah kami akan segera berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum aku berpisah dengan Tatsuya, dia memberitahuku tentang tempat di mana ia ingin dikuburkan.

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Di sebuah bukit, di bawah sebuah pohon, dengan pemandangan ke arah sebuah danau. Tempat yang bagus untuk merenung."

Kau bermaksud merenung di sana?

Kami tertawa.

"Kau akan menjengukku?"

Menjenguk?

"Ya, hanya untuk berbincang. Waktunya Sabtu. Kau menjengukku setiap Sabtu."

Kita Manusia Sabtu.

"Manusia Sabtu," ulangnya, "Manusia Sabtu. Nah, datang ya?"

Ia menjadi lemah dalam waktu yang teramat singkat.

"Taiga," panggilnya, dengan nada serius.

Aku memandangnya.

"Kau akan datang ke kuburanku, bukan? Untuk menceritakan masalah-masalahmu."

Masalah-masalahku?

"Ya."

Dan apakah kau akan menjawab?

"Aku akan menjawab semampuku. Bukankah aku selalu begitu?"

Ia tertawa. Aku membayangkan tempatnya akan dikuburkan. Di sebuah bukit, di bawah sebuah pohon dan dengan pemandangan sebuah danau. Aku membayangkan saat orang-orang menggali tanah kira dua meter persegi, membaringkannya, menutupinya dengan tanah, kemudian memasangkan batu nisan. Terbayang pula aku duduk sendirian di sana, sambil memandang ke arah danau di bawah sana.

Tidak akan sama, kataku. Karena aku tak akan mendengarmu bicara…

"Ah, bicara…"

Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Begini saja. Setelah aku mati, kau yang bicara. Dan aku yang akan mendengarkan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sabtu Kelima : Bicara Tentang Kematian**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tatsuya mengirimiku pesan untuk jangan menjenguknya dulu. Aku tahu dia akan menjalani operasi lagi, tapi itu malah membuatku semakin khawatir.

Saat aku mengiriminya pesan, dia tidak menjawab. Kadang malah ibunya yang membalas. Saat kutelepon juga tidak diangkat. Sampai akhirnya setelah 2 minggu berlalu, aku memberanikan diri untuk menjenguknya tanpa izin darinya.

Saat aku sampai di kamarnya, aku tidak melihatnya. Aku menjadi panik, dan segera mencarinya di sekitar rumah sakit. Tapi karena tidak ketemu, akhirnya aku naik ke atap rumah sakit, dan melihat Tatsuya sedang berdiri sendirian sambil menatap langit.

Tatsuya, panggilku.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, dan dia tampak sangat marah padaku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjengukku?!"

Tutup mulutmu, bentakku. Kau pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan? Selama kau dioperasi, aku terus kepikiran, tahu!

Perkataanku berhasil membuat Tatsuya terkejut.

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau mencemaskanku, ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk di lantai atap. Aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kankerku sudah sampai di paru-paru," bisiknya, "sepertinya kita harus segera cepat."

Ya, kataku.

Tatsuya mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian membenarkan posisi topinya.

"Semua orang pasti mati," katanya, "tapi tak ada seorang pun percaya itu akan terjadi pada mereka. Kalau saja kita percaya, kita akan mengerjakan segala sesuatu secara berbeda."

Maka kita membodohkan diri seputar kematian.

"Ya. Mengetahui bahwa kita akan mati, dan bersiap diri andaikata hal itu terjadi entah kapan. Itu lebih baik. Dengan cara demikian sesungguhnya kita dapat lebih berperan dalam proses yang masih terjadi dalam hidup kita."

Bagaimana cara kita bersiap menghadapi kematian?

"Berbuatlah seperti apa yang dibuat oleh orang Buddhis. Setiap hari, bayangkan bahwa di pundak kita ada seekor burung yang bertanya, 'Sekarangkah hari ajalku? Siapkah aku? Sudahkah aku mengerjakan semua yang perlu kuperbuat? Apakah aku telah menjadi seperti yang kukehendaki?'"

Ia menoleh ke pundaknya seolah-olah ada seekor burung hinggap di situ.

"Apakah hari ini hari kematianku?" katanya.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Taiga," katanya, "begitu kita ingin tahu bagaimana kita akan mati, itu sama dengan belajar tentang bagaimana kita harus hidup."

Aku mengangguk.

"Begitu kita ingin tahu bagaimana kita akan mati, itu sama dengan kita belajar tentang bagaimana kita harus hidup," ulangnya. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

"Taiga, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Tentu saja.

"Tapi mungkin kau tak akan menyukainya."

Mengapa tidak?

"Karena sebenarnya, kalau kau mendengarkan burung yang bertengger di pundakmu, _jika kau menerima bahwa kau dapat mati kapan saja_—barangkali kau tak akan sesemangat sekarang."

Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Kau masih bisa berbelanja, berlari, bermain basket. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku harus menjalani operasi karena penyakitku sudah sangat mematikan. Aku tak diizinkan keluar rumah sakit. Setiap hari aku memandangi orang-orang yang beraktivitas melalui jendela. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku 'menghayati' pemandangan itu lebih dari yang kau perbuat."

Menghayati?

"Ya. Aku memandang alam sekitarku, dan ketika aku sadar bahwa waktu terus bergulir, aku sadar pula bahwa waktu hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Jadi aku menikmatinya seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya."

Ia beristirahat sejenak, dan selama beberapa saat kami memandang ke kejauhan. Aku mencoba melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Aku mencoba melihat bergeraknya waktu dan musim, aku merasa hidupku seperti tayangan gerak lambat.

Tatsuya menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian menatap pundaknya.

"Hari inikah, burung kecil?" tanyanya, dengan nada lemah. "Hari inikah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAAAAA CHAPTER 5- /udahnak**

**Hiks... sebentar lagi FF ini bakal tamat... agak sedih juga sih, tapi mengingat bahwa saya masih punya projects, jadi ya saya pasrah saja- /shot**

**Entah kenapa si Tatsuya kok lama kelamaan makin suram... ,w, /ditendangTatsuya**

**Nah, akhir kata, mind to review? :'D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabtu Keenam : Bicara Tentang Hari yang Paling Baik**

Tatsuya merasa akhir hayatnya tinggal sedikit lagi—kankernya sudah sampai di paru-paru. Semakin dekat dengan ajalnya, semakin mudah baginya untuk memandangnya hanya sebagai sebuah tempat untuk menyimpan jiwa.

"Orang biasanya takut sekali menghadapi kematian," kata Tatsuya setelah aku duduk di sampingnya. Aku membenarkan posisi bantalnya agar dia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa setelah seseorang mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit, perawat akan menutupi jasadnya dengan kain putih sampai ke kepala, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kereta dorong dan membawanya ke kamar mayat. Mereka tidak sabar untuk segera mengenyahkan jasad tersebut seolah-olah kematian itu menular."

Tatsuya menoleh ke arahku, dan menatap wajahku.

"Kematian bukan sesuatu yang menular, bukan? Itu adalah bagian dari kehidupan kita," katanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Tadi malam…" katanya, "aku sempat kehabisan oksigen, dan ibuku segera memasangkan tabung oksigen ke hidung dan mulutku. Beberapa saat aku mengatur nafasku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa pening… tapi kemudian aku merasakan kedamaian."

Dia masih menatapku. Aku merasa kikuk.

"Taiga, itu perasaan paling luarbiasa. Rasa pasrah atas apa pun yang terjadi. Kemarin aku bermimpi, aku sedang menyebrangi sebuah jembatan dan aku merasa siap untuk menempuhnya, ke mana pun tujuannya."

Tapi dalam kenyataan kau belum siap, 'kan?

"Belum," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "aku belum siap. Tapi aku merasa _sanggup_. Paham?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian mendongak dan menutup matanya.

"Kepasrahan untuk menerima kematian. Andai pada akhirnya kita tahu, bahwa pada dasarnya kita mampu menerima kematian dengan pasrah, berarti kita akhirnya juga dapat mengerjakan yang paling sulit: pasrah menerima hidup."

Tatsuya menunjuk sebuah tanaman _bonsai _di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Aku memandangnya, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mati adalah sesuatu yang alami," ujarnya lagi. "Kenyataan bahwa kita terlalu membesar-besarkannya adalah karena kita tidak sadar bahwa kita adalah bagian dari alam. Kita mengira bahwa manusia memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dari alam."

Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi _bonsai _itu.

"Kita tidak seperti itu. Apa pun yang dilahirkan, pada akhirnya akan mati." Ia menatapku. "Kau menerima kenyataan ini?"

Ya.

"Kematian mengakhiri hidup, tapi tidak mengakhiri suatu hubungan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum aku meninggalkannya hari itu, aku membayangkan jika dia diberi kesehatan total selama satu hari penuh. Dua puluh empat jam.

Aku membayangkan dirinya yang bangun pada pagi hari, kemudian berolahraga sedikit, dan menikmati sarapannya. Dia mengundang beberapa temannya untuk berbincang di rumahnya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman, menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Saat malam, dia akan pergi ke restoran bersama teman-temannya dan berpesta sampai lelah. Dia pulang dan tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam mimpinya yang indah.

Tapi aku justru kecewa atas bayanganku itu. Tak ada satu hal pun yang istimewa, dan aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri—bagaimana dia bisa menikmati segala sesuatu hanya dengan waktu sehari?

Kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu adalah inti permasalahannya.

"Taiga,"

Panggilan Tatsuya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menatapnya.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang ayahmu."

Sesaat aku seperti membeku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa masalah ini sedang mengganggu pikiranku. Aku mencoba menghubungi ayahku di Amerika, dan yang kutahu dari ibuku—yang tinggal di Jepang bersamaku—adalah bahwa ayah terbang bolak-balik ke rumah sakit di Spanyol.

"Taiga, aku dapat merasakan sakit hati ketika kau tidak dapat mendampingi seseorang yang kausayangi. Tapi kau juga harus pasrah. Mungkin beliau hanya tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."

Tapi dia ayahku, bantahku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menatap Tatsuya dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku tahu," sahut Tatsuya. "Itu sebabnya kau sakit hati."

Dalam benakku, terbayang ketika aku masih kecil. Ayah sering mengajakku bermain ke taman, memancing, bermain sepak bola di halaman belakang rumah, menyalakan kembang api saat tahun baru.

Dan setelah aku besar, aku melihat sosoknya yang kurus, tak berdaya, dan ringkih karena kemoterapi yang harus dijalaninya.

"Kau telah melewati masa-masa indah bersama ayahmu, dan semua itu kini tinggal kenangan. Namun kau ingin agar semua itu kembali. Kau tak pernah ingin masa-masa indah itu berlalu. Tapi itulah manusia. Pergi, datang, pergi lagi, datang lagi…"

Aku memandanginya. Aku menyaksikan kehadiran sang maut datang dalam dirinya. Dan aku tak berdaya.

"Kau akan menemukan jalan untuk bersama kembali dengan ayahmu," hibur Tatsuya.

Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

Tatsuya tersenyum. "Bukankah kau pun akhirnya kembali padaku?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabtu Ketujuh : Saling Mengucapkan Salam Perpisahan**

Udara hari ini terasa sangat dingin saat aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Saat aku mengembuskan napas, aku dapat melihat kepulan awan tipis yang keluar dari mulutku. Saat aku melihat awan itu, aku teringat akan perbincanganku dengan Tatsuya.

"**Coba ambil napas beberapa kali," perintahnya.**

**Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.**

"**Nah," gumamnya. "Sekarang, sekali lagi, tapi kali ini, setiap kali mengembuskan napas, perhatikan sampai angka berapa kau sanggup berhitung sampai kau harus mengambil napas lagi."**

**Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai berhitung. "Satu-dua-tiga-empat-lima-enam-tujuh-delapan-sembilan…" Aku berhasil mencapai hitungan ketujuh puluh enam sebelum kehabisan napas.**

"**Bagus," kata Tatsuya. "Paru-parumu masih sehat. Sekarang, coba lihat kemampuanku."**

**Ia mengambil napas, kemudian mulai berhitung. "Satu-dua-tiga-empat-lima-enam-tujuh-delapan-sembilan-sepuluh-sebelas-dua belas-tiga belas-empat belas-lima belas-enam belas-tujuh belas-delapan belas-sembilan belas-dua puluh-dua puluh satu-dua puluh dua-dua puluh tiga-dua puluh empat-dua puluh lima…"**

**Ia berhenti sambil megap-megap.**

"**Ketika pertama kali dokter memintaku untuk melakukannya, aku bisa mencapai hitungan kelima puluh. Sekarang jadi dua puluh lima…"**

**Dan saat itu juga aku sadar bahwa ajalnya sudah dekat.**

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekilas, dan saat aku mendongak, ternyata aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Aku segera masuk, dan melihat ibu Tatsuya yang sedang duduk di lobi. Saat melihatku, ia langsung bangun dan tersenyum sedih.

Ada apa?

"Ia ingin kau cepat-cepat datang dan menjenguknya," kata ibu Tatsuya. "tapi, Taiga…"

Ya?

"Ia lemah sekali."

Aku menyerap semuanya perlahan-lahan dan saksama, seolah-olah baru pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit ini.

"Tante tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Ia baik sekali. Kita tahu itu."

Aku tahu.

"Menyedihkan sekali."

Aku memberikan tas putih yang berisikan makanan kepada ibu Tatsuya. Aku meminta maaf padanya karena tetap membawa makanan. Tapi ia tersenyum dan menjawab tidak apa-apa. Setelah itu, aku pamit untuk ke kamar Tatsuya. Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku…

Sebutir air mata menetes ke pipi sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat dirinya—terbaring lemah. Sangat lemah, dan kali ini rambutnya sudah menjadi sangat tipis, hampir tak terlihat. Sebuah tabung oksigen terpasang di hidung dan mulutnya.

Aku masuk, memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia mengenakan baju rumah sakit berwarna putih bersih, dan sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya dari dada sampai ke bawah.

Mulut Tatsuya terbuka. Ketika dia menoleh ke arahku, ia mencoba bicara, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah suara yang lemah.

Aku mendekatinya dan segera duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum.

"Sahabatku… tersayang…" akhirnya ia bicara.

Aku memang sahabatmu, balasku.

"Aku… sedang… tidak begitu… sehat…"

Besok pasti membaik lagi.

Ia menghela napas, berat sekali, dan ia berusaha mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tangannya sedikit. Aku pun menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat.

Tatsuya, kataku lembut.

"Kakak," balasnya untuk mengkoreksi.

Kakak, kataku. Aku merinding. Bicaranya putus-putus.

"Kau… baik sekali."

Baik sekali.

"Walaupun… terkadang… kau… keras kepala…"

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lagi. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokanku.

Kakak?

"Ahh?"

Aku tidak tahu cara mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

Ia menepuk tanganku dengan lemah, kemudian memindahkan tanganku ke dadanya, tepat di daerah jantung, dan memeganginya agar tanganku tetap di sana.

"Inilah… cara kita… mengucapkan… kata… perpisahan…"

Napasnya pendek dan lemah. Aku apat merasakan dadanya yang naik turun. Kemudian ia memandang tepat ke arahku.

"Aku… sayang padamu…" bisiknya serak.

Aku juga. Aku juga…

"Tahukah… kau… ada… sesuatu… yang… lain…"

Apa itu?

"Kau… selalu…"

Matanya mengecil, dan tiba-tiba ia menangis. Aku memeganginya erat-erat selama beberapa menit. Aku mengusap wajahnya, dan aku dapat merasakan butir-butir air matanya.

Ketika napasnya sudah normal kembali, aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan mengatakan bahwa ia tampak sangat letih, maka aku akan pulang dan kembali Sabtu depan dengan harapan bahwa ia akan sedikit lebih sehat. Ia mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi yang keluar hanyalah suara yang menyedihkan.

Aku membungkuk dan menciumnya lebih dari yang biasa, wajahku kutempelkan ke wajahnya, lama sekali. Apa pun akan kulakukan asal ia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan barang sekejap.

Sudah, ya? kataku, sambil melepaskannya.

Aku berusaha agar air mataku tidak mengalir, tapi tidak berhasil. Dengan pandangan yang kabur aku dapat melihat ia tersenyum sambil memandangi wajahku dengan rasa puas: puas karena akhirnya ia dapat membuatku menangis.

"Ya, sudah," bisiknya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pemakaman**

Tatsuya meninggal dunia tepat pada hari Senin, pukul 00:00 AM. Seluruh keluarganya datang, termasuk ayahnya yang sedang berkerja di luar kota. Ia sangat menyesal karena hanya bisa menjenguk anaknya satu kali, kemudian pergi untuk bekerja lagi.

Pada hari Sabtu pukul 11:25 PM, ketika orang-orang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya sebentar—untuk mengambilkan cokelat panas, pertama kalinya ia ditinggalkan sejak situasi koma dimulai—Tatsuya mengembuskan napas terakhir.

Akhirnya ia pergi.

Aku percaya bahwa a sengaja meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. Aku percaya bahwa ia tidak ingin meninggal dengan cara yang menakutkan, ia tidak ingin ada orang menyaksikan napasnya berhenti kemudian dihantui oleh kejadian itu.

Aku percaya bahwa ia sudah pergi dalam keheningan, di dekat tanaman _bonsai_-nya, di dekat bola basket kesayangannya, di dekat seragam sekolah dan seragam tim basketnya—Yousen, dan juga dengan cincin yang masih menghiasi lehernya. Begitulah caranya meninggalkan kami.

Pemakaman dilaksanakan pada suatu pagi yang sejuk, dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Rumput di bawah terasa basah sedangkan langit di atas berwarna keabu-abuan. Cukup dekat dengan sebuah danau sehingga kami dapat mendengar suara air berkecipak.

Orang tua Tatsuya ingin agar upacara pemakaman Tatsuya hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa orang, keluarga, kerabat, dan teman-teman terdekatnya—termasuk teman-teman satu tim Yousen dan juga anggota _Generation of Miracles_. Paman Tatsuya membacakan sebuah puisi sebelum orang-orang memasukkan tanah ke dalam liang kubur Tatsuya.

Setelah itu, aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling pekuburan itu. Tatsuya benar. Ini sungguh sebuah tempat yang indah, dengan pohon, rerumputan, dan terletak di puncak bukit.

"_**Kau bicara, aku akan mendengarkan," **_pesannya waktu itu.

Aku mencoba melakukannya, dan betapa leganya aku ketika menemukan bahwa perbincangan dalam imajinasi itu terasa hampir tidak berbeda dari ketika ia masih hidup. Aku mengeluarkan ponsel di kantong celanaku, baru sadar mengapa demikian.

Hari itu Sabtu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUH SEDIH /uapah**

**Tatsuya mati! Kagami jadi kesepian ;A; /ngek**

**Maafkan saya kalau dalam FF ini, saya telah merusak citra seorang Tatsuya dan seorang Lunch Time Rush Tiger. ;w; /dor**

**Akhir kata, mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Penutup**

Kadang-kadang aku merenung orang macam apa aku ini sebelum akhirnya dipertemukan kembali oleh Tatsuya. Aku masih ingin terus bersamanya. Kami sudah berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan setelah kami bertemu kembali, beberapa minggu kemudian ia pergi lagi.

Aku masih ingin bermain basket bersamanya. Aku ingin melihatnya menjadi seorang pria dewasa, dan jujur saja—aku ingin melihat anaknya kelak. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, karena dia telah pergi sebelum akhirnya hal itu dapat dicapai olehnya.

Tak seorang pun di antara kita mampu memundurkan arah jarum jam dan mengulang semua yang telah kita perbuat. Ia terus berubah sampai hari ketika ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tidak lama sepeninggal Tatsuya, aku berhasil menghubungi ayahku di Amerika. Kami bicara panjang lebar. Kukatakan kepadanya bahwa aku menghargai keinginannya untuk menjauh, namun yang kuinginkan darinya agar hubungan kami tetap terjalin—hubungan di masa sekarang, tidak hanya di masa lampau—agar ia tidak hilang dari hidupku.

"Ayah adalah ayahku," kataku. "Aku tak mau kehilangan ayah. Aku sayang pada ayah."

Aku belum pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ayah mengirimiku MMS berisikan foto dirinya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ada sebuah pesan singkat:

"AYAH AKAN MENJALANI KEMOTERAPI. DOAKAN AYAH, YA."

Aku tersenyum lega sampai tidak sadar bahwa air mataku menetes ke pipi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggal Tatsuya, aku membuka-buka sejumlah kotak berisikan barang-barang masa silam—seragam sekolah Seirin-ku, seragam saat aku masih jadi anggota tim basket, dan lainnya. Aku menemukan kotak yang berisikan surat-surat dari Tatsuya.

Punyaku dimulai dengan, "Dear Brother…"

Jawabannya dimulai dengan, "Dear Little Brother…"

Karena suatu alasan, setiap kali aku membaca tulisan itu, aku semakin merasa kehilangan.

Pernahkah kau mempunyai seorang teman sejati? Seseorang yang melihatmu sebagai batu berharga yang belum diolah, sebuah berlian yang, kearifannya, dapat digosok sampai berkilauan? Apabila kau cukup beruntung dapat menemukan jalan menuju teman macam itu, kau akan selalu tahu jalan pulang. Terkadang jalan itu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu. Terkadang jalan itu harus sampai ke sisi pembaringan mereka.

Aku masih terus mengunjungi kuburannya setiap Sabtu, menceritakan masalah-masalahku. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku selalu merasa lega dan rasanya jauh tidak berbeda dengan perbincangan kami saat dia masih hidup.

Artinya, pertemuan kami tidak akan pernah berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***pundung sejauh-jauhnya***

**...FF gaje telah terlahir lagi- /dor**

**Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan dalam FF ini! Maaf karena saya juga merusak karakter seorang Tatsuya dan Kagami uhuk... ;w;**

**Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mem-follow, dan memberikan review untuk FF ini, terutama untuk Shaun the Rabbit-san yang setia menunggu update-an FF ini. Terima kasih banyak. *bows***

**Sampai jumpa di FF saya berikutnya! XD /shot**

**Jaa nee!**

**- Ao-Shion**


End file.
